Filling in the Blanks
by Ms.AuroraSkies
Summary: The love between Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Ms. Lara Steeling goes beyond words, whether if it is spoken between loved ones or silent to only between the two and the events provided the foundation of their intertwined hearts. (Based on Not an Easy Task) {Mini-series]
1. The One After Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. Also, I strongly suggest that if you haven't read Not an Easy Task, please do so. These one shots (Series? I don't know) will make more sense to you. **

* * *

There were a couple of incidents where Sherlock pushed me over the limit to where I seriously wanted to kill him. How I manage to contain myself throughout the years is nothing short of a miracle and has always astonished me to the point of endless awe. If that makes any sense to you. However, nothing can compare to what I felt after finding out that he faked his own death. Even now, after understanding his reasons as to why he did not inform both John and I about the ordeal I still can feel my whole body quiver from anger and pain. I guess I should start from the beginning where my state of mind wasn't all that…healthy. I can only remember specific moments during those two years of Sherlock's death. I think it was my brain's way of protecting me from just breaking down into a more pitiful human being.

I don't remember Sherlock's funeral. I don't remember who exactly attended it besides John and Mrs. Hudson. All I remember was that I was on my knees and staring at Sherlock's name on the tombstone. I remember feeling empty and the tears just didn't want to stop falling. I haven't spoken since John informed me about his leap from the hospital roof. My well controlled asthma came back in full force after confirming his body at the morgue to the point that I needed to be rushed into the ER to get some oxygen in me. I was even given an inhaler by my general doctor just to make sure it wouldn't happened again. I remember not wanting to the cemetery even after he was buried. John stood beside me, not speaking a word. We stayed there for hours until the sun was beginning to set. "It's time to go, Lara…" John whispered as another cold breezed hit our backs. I ran my hand over the large 'S' almost as if checking if this was some sort of horrible nightmare for the hundredth time. "I can't leave him, John…" my voice was hoarse from not using it for the past three days. "He…he would never forgive me if he knew that you got sick from being out here and that I didn't do anything to stop you," he claimed as he kneeled next to me to place a comforting hand on my shoulder. John was trying to be strong for me because he knew that if he wasn't, no good would come of it for either of us. "He's dead. You don't need his forgiveness." "I know. Don't say it so bluntly." A few moments passed between us as we both kept staring at that big block of rock. It felt like the end of an era. I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to do without Sherlock in my life. "John…"

"Yes, Lara?"

"Can we stay here for another five minutes, please?"

"Alright."

Like I stated before, I don't remember much during those days. I would mostly just stay at Baker Street and spend day and night on his chair. After a while, the tears ran out and I was just like the same empty shell I was back when I had that…traumatic experience in my college years. The difference here is that I didn't have Sherlock around to help me keep me human as much as that sound odd to you. I didn't know how to function. John would try to keep himself busy so as not to be in the flat as much as possible. It was his way of coping and his way of giving me time to grieve as well. Sherlock's scent still clung to his chair and I would bury my face deep into the arm rest just to keep that memory alive. I didn't want to forget anything about him. I didn't want to think about anything but him. Sherlock and I were finally able to consider each other as a couple only to have him commit suicide a two weeks later. Do you know how much that hurts? After years of swallowing my feelings towards that arrogant arsehole, I was finally allowed to be held by him, to hold his hand in secrecy, to be able to kiss him and not to mention that night where we…uh…never mind. That story is for another time.

After about a month or so, I knew that it was time to get up and try to get my life together. My employers were understanding and offered to give me time off to gather myself but I knew that their generosity would only last for so long. So, I forced myself to get back to work and start to spend time in my own flat once more. It was a hard decision for me to make. I wanted nothing more than to bury my head into that chair of his or wrap myself in his robe just to feel Sherlock near me (as stupid as it sounds). But even I knew, that Sherlock would scoff and bitch about how much of a weakling I have become and that I should just go on and live my life. So I did just that. I started to live my life without my Sherlock Holmes.

It wasn't easy at first but I somehow managed to keep moving forward. After a year, I didn't set a foot inside Sherlock's flat with the exception of visiting Mrs. Hudson for our weekly cup of tea. John even moved out to move in with his new girlfriend Mary. She was just perfect for him in every way and I always enjoyed her company. It felt like she was my long lost sister by how we both ganged up on John and tease him to no end. I already knew that they both would get married. Truth be told, I did felt envious towards those two. Having that connection with another person who just plains gets you was something that I missed about spending time in the presence of the highly functional sociopath. I was never aware of how much of a lonely person I was until I spend my weekends having dinner with those two. When I actually want company but not feeling up to having that state of mind on a particular day, I would visit Mycroft. Granted, we usually won't converse and I would just sit on one of his luxurious couches. I would always draw him writing and reading numerous documents that contained God knows what by using the drawing pad that he had placed on the table near the couch and with a set of charcoals. Whenever I got bored or I ran out of paper to draw on, I would help myself to his collection of books in his office library and enjoy a cup of tea with a hidden gem of a book. Most are about politics but there were some that involve art history and philosophy that I know he purchased just for my benefit since Mycroft was not interested in those types of subjects. There would be times where Mycroft and I would have lunch or dinner together. I guess you can say my first date I had since the passing of Sherlock was with Mycroft, which is extremely weird now that I mention it. You have to trust me when I say that there was nothing romantic about the friendship between Mycroft and me. I couldn't see myself falling for another Holmes especially when I truly felt like Sherlock was incomparable in the sense of warmth and comfort.

Any who, not only did I change my routine on the aspects of not having a breakdown on a daily basis, but I also came to terms into going on a few dates. It's weird for me to say that Sherlock was the main reason as to why I never actually took part in the whole dating scene. But that goes to show you how much I really just wanted to be with him. Or how incredibly pathetic and sad I truly was. It's your call on that matter. There were a couple of people that John introduce me because they would get their annual check-ups with him and it was plain as day that John had absolutely no idea on what type of men I was attracted to (to be frank, I had no idea as well).

It was around that time when I met Joseph, a dashing Irish man that worked at a coffee shop that had opened near the museum. I remember he was so tall, about 195 cm (6 feet and 4 inches) and had this big smile that seemed to won me over almost instantaneously. His blue eyes complemented his reddish brown hair quite nicely and not to mention, he had a great arse. Yes, I did check out his rear whenever he would make my coffee. Who wouldn't? The man was obviously in _very_ good shape. Our conversations were just short nothings that quickly became where he would join me at my table in the corner during his and my lunch break. I soon found myself looking forward to our chats and I was surprised to find myself become giddy when he asked me for my phone number. We would talk daily and just nonstop. It was such a weird feeling to have someone asking you questions about your life and really seem interested in what you had to say. With Sherlock, with just one glance he would know exactly what was going through my head and already deem it unworthy information for his mind palace. So having a person from the opposite sex take an immediate interest in me was very enjoyable. Our dates were filled with laughter and just wonderful memories. He graduated from an art institute in the United States and moved over to London to open up a café shop just like his grandfather did back in Ireland. Joseph inherited the café after his father's passing the year before, but he decided to leave it to his mother and two brothers to open up his own. He always wanted to start in London and if he claimed that if he helped run his family by staying with the café in Ireland, he wouldn't be able to blossom into the person he wanted to be. Just the passion in his voice on how he finally manage to start living his dream was just so appealing to me that I found myself falling for him helplessly. Yet, as wonderful as he was, I still had moments where I would compare him to Sherlock. Both have enticing eyes but when I was with Sherlock, I would constantly have to remind myself to not stare at him for too long. I didn't have to be cautious around Joseph mainly because he was just the opposite of Sherlock. It wasn't long before we were officially an item and were constantly invited on double dates with John and Mary. Mary took an immediate liking to Joseph but John had a bit of a hard time accepting him.

"This is just weird for me Lara. I always pictured you with Sherlock. I just need time to adjust to the new picture in my head." John commented as he took a bite out of the sandwich I made him. He would sometimes visit me in my small flat to chat sometimes whenever Mary would be off doing some shopping. I poured myself a cup of tea and sat in front of him on my small kitchen table. "I know. It was…hard for me at first. But I think it was the fact that Joseph is so different than Sherlock that made it possible to have him around. He has been…very understanding after knowing about Sherlock's and my…relationship." I tried to explain as I took a sip, taking care as to not burn myself. "I can see that. I can tell that the guy really likes you." John stated with his mouth full. I remember smiling and just placed the cup on my bottom lip. "He asked me to marry him last night," That evening could have killed John Watson by choking on a piece of ham and cheese sandwich if I didn't perform the Heimlich maneuver. After John had calmed down and me using my inhaler from the sheer panic, I started to explain how Joseph came over with Chinese takeout and a random movie that I don't remember. He proposed in the most stupid way that it was almost adorable. Joseph had put the engagement ring inside a marble filled take out box where it would be at the top without giving away the surprise. When I opened it, I was surprised to find not the ring but how I kept thinking that there was no food. This man that I have started to date for a little over than nine months decided that he wants me to be part of his life in a big way and I was just depressed at the thought of not having food that evening. I told this to John, but instead of laughing like I thought he would, John just kept staring at me like he couldn't believe what came out of my mouth. "Let me get this straight. Joseph, the guy who you meet a few months ago asked you to be his wife and you were just worried about not stuffing your face with orange chicken?" "Technically, I've known him for almost a year and we have been dating for nine months so it's hardly considered just 'a few months'"

"You know what I mean, Lara. What did you tell him? You must have told him that it was too soon and that you aren't ready-" "I said yes." You know, for a little man, John sure can yell. "Why in the bloody hell would you say yes?!" He yelled before quickly takes a deep breath to calm himself down. I remember waiting until he gathered his composer before grabbing both of his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm almost thirty years old, John, and yet I feel so much older. I spend most of my glory days with Sherlock to which I hold no regrets in doing so. I've been to dates but all they never lasted more than a week because I could only see myself next to that arsehole. Since I was a teenager, I have always saw myself married and having kids and I feel like this is my one shot for that. For years, I have hoped that the man that would give me that life would be Sherlock, but now he's gone. What now? He left me John. _Left_ me. After confessing to me that he can't function without my presence and he just _left_. How in the hell am I supposed to be able to move on like that without having it effect my self-esteem? Now, Joseph is a wonderful man and I know without a doubt that he cares for me and he has been patient with me and I have absolute no doubt that he would be an excellent father" I took a shaky breath to calm down all of the incoherent words that were whirling around inside my head. Bless John; all he did was remove one of his hands from under my own to cover both of my hands. "I understand. Regardless of your decision, as long as you are happy then I couldn't be more ecstatic." We just smiled at each other like a bunch of idiots and that was when he started to ask me about when exactly were Joseph and I were planning to get married. I told John that it wasn't anytime soon since I wanted to stay engaged for at least a year just so I can get use to the idea of marriage. Even though it is not quite the same. I would stay in my flat, which Joseph did not complain since his small flat didn't have enough space for two. "So I want you to ask Mary to marry you already so I can steal ideas." I exclaimed as I stole a bite from his sandwich after grabbing it from his hand. He just gave me his world famous bashful grin as he reached into his pocket to show me the ring he had picked out. "Oh John! It's absolutely beautiful! How can she say no to that?"

"I was actually planning to ask her tomorrow night. I made reservations, picked out a tux and bought extra underwear so when I shit myself, I will be prepared." He took his sandwich back to finish off the last piece before taking a sip of my tea. "Oh shut it Watson, you and I both know that Mary can't keep her hands off of you. The countless hickeys on your neck are proof of that." He just flicked my forehead and started to laugh in embarrassment. We talked for several hours and I even got to show him my engagement ring that I had tucked in one of my dresser drawers. It fitted loosely on my finger and I was planning to get it sized some time that week. I had to admit, it was a beautiful squared shaped diamond. I seemed a bit extravagant for my taste but that didn't lower the fact that I found it beautiful. "You should visit Mrs. Hudson before you go to dinner, John. She misses you like crazy and I really don't like to make up excuses as to why you have abandoned her." He signed as he got up to grab his coat since it was getting late and Mary was sure to be at their flat. "I will. I was already planning on visiting her tomorrow afternoon to tell her about the engagement. You take it easy, Lara. Call if you need anything." He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead as I got up to walk him out the door.

It felt weird to think of myself engaged to another man besides Sherlock. As I look back, it was plain to see that I just wanted to forget how my self-identity was killed along with Sherlock and I was adopting this identity that Joseph wanted. Not that it was such a bad thing to adopt the identity of being Joseph's fiancé. It was just weird and an awkward thought. The next day after coming home from the museum and dropping off my engagement ring to get it sized (I thought the sooner I can wear the ring, the faster I can get use to the idea), I decided to go back to my flat to change into a fresher pair of clothes. All the dust that the museum collects always activated Mrs. Hudson's allergies and so I would always change into different clothes to benefit her. It was really no big deal. It was just a regular day for me but fate decided to have a field day and say "fuck it" apparently.

When I would visit Mrs. Hudson back then, she would always make her famous oatmeal cookies that were simply my favorite and we would just gossip for hours. She was just like a second mum to me and would always surprise me with her stories back when she was younger. You wouldn't think that sweet Mrs. Hudson was such a…devious little thing. I remember telling her about my engagement and she couldn't be happier for me and was just rambling off about her own wedding. She was very fond of Joseph but that didn't stop her from fanaticizing about a wedding were Sherlock would be the groom. After chatting, we would usually watch the telly together that usually ended up with me falling asleep on her couch for about half an hour before deciding to go home. This evening was particularly different. During one of her many shows I excused myself to go to her bathroom. I remember looking at myself in the mirror and just remembered how much those two years have changed me. My freckles that were across my nose and cheeks seem to have multiply in numbers. My eyes have become a darker shade of amber and my hair surpassed my chest. Sherlock would use to pull on a strand of hair when I was being annoying to him, which was about eighty percent of the time. Just as I was taking in all of the details on how even my body became more of a mature woman, I heard Mrs. Hudson release a blood shrilling scream. My heart just stopped as I quickly got out of the bathroom to find Mrs. Hudson absent from her living room. I rushed out of her flat only to have another seconds of my heart stop beating. There in front of me was Mrs. Hudson with her arms around Sherlock, expressing how happy she was to see him alive. Green eyes were upon me as both he and I ignored Mrs. Hudson or the noise that the telly was making. He didn't say anything and I just couldn't breathe. I began to gasp and wheeze from the lack of oxygen my lungs weren't getting. I grasped the door framed as both Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock rushed towards me with worried faces. "Breath honey breath!" exclaimed Mrs. Hudson as she grabbed my face but my eyes were still placed on Sherlock, unable to break free. He looked at me with those eyes, those deducing eyes. "In…ah...haler…inhaler!" I wheezed out as I was starting to panic. At this point, tears were rolling down my cheeks, whether if it was because Sherlock was alive or the fact that I was getting really scared at the fact that I couldn't breathe is something that I don't even know to this day. Sherlock rushed inside Mrs. Hudson's flat as she continued to calm me down. It wasn't long before Sherlock reappeared and pushed her away to place inhaler in my gasping mouth and pumped it about two times. I took deep shaky breaths as relief washed over me. That didn't stop the tears from flowing and Mrs. Hudson helped me get up on my feet, eyes still locked on those beautiful green orbs of his. I didn't hug him. I didn't utter his name. All I did was the most reasonable thing I could have done during in that situation.

I punched him in the face.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope these miniseries would be enjoyable to all of you. Just so you know, I'm not going to keep this in first person point of view. So if that's an issue with you, please let me know. Sherlock will make more of an appearance next time. You all are amazing. Also, if any of you are interested in making a cover for this story of mine or even for Not an Easy Task, please just message me! I would love to upload it!


	2. The One with the Mature Act

**It makes my heart soar knowing that you all are enjoying this little story of mine! Thank you all for the support! Really! I'm trying really hard into writing these little fictional stories and to see so many people reading them…it's so wonderful!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I just own my little perverted mind.**

* * *

We all have heard of the saying "the tension was so thick that you can cut it with a knife." Some had the chance to experience it first-hand; whether if they were involved with the manifestation of the tension or they were just present during the whole commodity. Those individuals know how awkward and uncomfortable situations like that are and most would like to avoid it or just deal with the whole matter in a quiet matter. However, very few people could withstand the tense atmosphere between Sherlock and Lara at the very moment Sherlock revealed to the rather pissed off woman, who was currently sitting on John's old seat at the time, that he was alive.

Two tea cups were placed in front of them on the small table by Mrs. Hudson. Noticing that both individuals had a lot to talk about, she had quickly opened the blinds to let in some light into the dusty flat before heading back into her own flat. Sherlock still had a blood stained handkerchief against his nose even after the bleeding has stopped. His coat was draped over his couch in a neat matter as well as the scarf that he was wearing. He took in the presence of his colleague and took noticed how much she has changed in the last few years. More freckles were present as he had guessed by judging on the genetics between Lara and her mother in photographs. She grew her hair and seemed to fit her personality in some sense and her body seemed to finally form into a more feminine form. "I miscalculated your physical attributes all these years, it seems," grunted Sherlock as he took a glance at the cloth. Lara didn't say a word. Dove shaped eyes were still glaring at Sherlock as Lara uncrossed and crossed her arms for the hundredth time. She adjusted her seating arrangement, tucking her legs underneath her, again, not removing her death glare from Sherlock. Sherlock didn't know what to say. It has been five minutes since he had finished explaining as to why he faked his own death. "Well, I suppose you are curious as to how I manage to fool everyone. First, I calculated twel-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up. I don't give a rat's arse as to how the _fuck_ you faked your own death." Lara's voice was low and threatening and Sherlock finally saw how truly angry the English woman was. Fortunately for Sherlock, he knew better than to be sassy with her when she was at her most angry stage, and she was _way_ beyond that point it seems. Sherlock kept his mouth closed as he looked down at his lap and started play with the cloth once more. "Yes…well…I understand as to why you feel…whatever it is you are feeling at the moment."

"Oh really, Sherlock? You understand how I feel? You have no right to do what you did. Do you know how hard it was for us? For John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade…me? Why didn't you bother telling us that it all wasn't real?"

"Moriarty would have harmed-"

"That is no excuse to not inform us on what was going on. Jesus, Sherlock! You always do this! You get so absorbed in your own world that you block out rationality. Even with a brilliant mind as your own, you tend to forget the people around you that care about you," Lara interrupted and at that point, she stood up to walk towards the kitchen to only turn back and look at the confused detective. Crossing her arms again, she battled with herself to contain the threatening tears. She was ecstatic at the fact that he was actually alive, but the pain of betrayal overpowered her happiness. She had to overcome so much because he thought that informing her wasn't an option, and John…poor John. He was just as crushed and heartbroken as she was. To know that all that suffering and all that blaming could have been avoided if Sherlock wasn't a complete and utter idiot. "If I were to inform both you and John, would you have guaranteed that no idiotic mistake would occur? Can you stand there and, without a doubt, you would not do anything in your power to find me?" Lara winced at his question, knowing very well that she would definitely try to pin point his location and even try to accompany him regardless if he demanded her not to. Sherlock got on his feet as he casually pick up his tea and made his way towards her. It was clear to Lara of how much Sherlock must have endured just by the fact of how his body has changed. _Focus Lara._ "Believe me when I say that there wasn't a day where I didn't regret leaving you in the dark. While I understand the frustration of both you and Watson, you must understand that it was the only way to ensure your safety. If there was another way, you know as well as I do that I would have chosen that option." After taking a sip from his tea, Sherlock turned towards the kitchen table to place the cup on the dusty surface. The flat was still thick in dust and the smell of musk was almost overpowering. Yet, Lara cannot deny the fact that the place still harbors the faint smell of the detective. After her decision of not coming back here, she still missed the scent of her Sherlock. Now he was here, alive and that scent was almost as intoxicating as she remembered. Placing her head in her hands, Lara took a deep breath. "Regardless, you could have just told me. Do you know how hard it was to live in a world thinking that you were dead? The moment when John told me you committed suicide, I only had myself to blame. I blamed myself on the fact that I couldn't be a more important reason for you to reconsider. The whole time I kept thinking on how I could have stopped you, but at the end, I knew it was pointless. Because you were already dead…I…" at this point, Lara slid to the floor and gave up on the battle of containing her tears.

Hearing Sherlock kneeling in front of her, Lara removed her hands to look at the stoic detective. "If you had no importance to me, Moriarty wouldn't have bothered to threaten me that he would kill you. The potential of you being safe and out of danger is what gave me the strength jump off that ledge. Otherwise, it would be next to impossible to do so. I would rather have you crying over my death than for me to cry over yours. Lara, you have known me for years and yet you think so little of me. Do you honestly think that I would kill myself knowing that you were waiting for me back home?" Lara sniffed and frantically tried to wipe away her tears. "Oh Sherlock…!" With that, she threw herself to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. In order for both of them not to end up on the floor entirely, Sherlock managed to place one arm behind him to stable them just in time. Having Lara in between his long legs hugging him, filled Sherlock with relief and content. He would not admit it to her but he missed Lara's random outbursts of physical contact. It really was too long to not have held her and he casually wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Nothing was said and all that was heard was the quiet sniffs from Lara. If it were any other person, Sherlock would have felt extremely uncomfortable. He would of instantly push them off and utter a series of reasons as to why physical contact was pointless when a human being reached adulthood, but this was Lara. If it made her a bit saner, then he would have her latched on to him for as long as she wanted.

Lara's tears and quiet cries came to a slow halt as the atmosphere began to intensify. Sherlock lower his head to where both of their cheeks touched, taking in her scent of coconut milk. He missed her scent more than London itself. Lara slowly turned her face to where their noses were touching. Panting pursue on both accounts as Lara placed one hand against his chest and Sherlock's eyes seem to darken at their close encounter. How long has it been since their lips touched each other? _Two years, three months and eighteen days_… Sherlock thought. Without so much of a second thought, he hungrily brushed his lips against hers, momentarily losing himself at the physical contact. Using his upper body as support, he wrapped the arm that was used as support around her waist to pull her closer. Keeping one arm around his neck and lips intact, Lara shifted her body upwards grinding against him as she began to unbutton his shit, producing a deep groan from Sherlock. She was only half way done before she groaned as Sherlock began to claw his way up her back, lifting her shirt ever so slightly as he started to bite her bottom lip. Lara gasped and with that pushed him so that he way lying on his back. She shifted her legs so to where she would be straddling him as Sherlock removed his lips from hers to grab the hem of her grey shirt and quickly pulled it over her head, capturing her lips once more. His hands reached to grasp her cheeks and Lara started to make quick work on unbuttoning Sherlock's trousers. Sherlock quickly turned over to which he was now dominating as he, too, try to unbutton hers. Trails of kisses traveled down to Lara's neck as Sherlock ravished her delicious cleavage with his tongue. Biting her bottom lip, her hand traveled underneath his undergarment to grab hold of him and began to stroke him, rubbing her thumb against the head. Grunting, Sherlock returned his lips to hers as he basically tore apart his partially opened shirt, popping the remaining buttons off and tossed his shirt to the side. She immediately removed her hand away from his erection to lower his trousers and undergarment. Grunts and gasps followed after the unwarned penetration as the sweat accumulated on their bodies. Their thrusts were quick and frantic as the friction within their bodies quickly increased. Scratch marks appeared on Sherlock's back one after the other as he too was marking his signatures on the crook of her neck down to her collarbone. It wasn't long before they both gasped at the ecstasy that traveled through their bodies and completely and utter lost themselves for a moment. They both felt weak and were in the process of regulating their breathing before Sherlock rolled next to Lara, sweat still glistening off their partial naked forms.

Sherlock would have like to have a longer version of having sex with Lara, but he wasn't complaining completely. Granted, this was only the third time they had performed such an intimate act, but that still didn't mean that Sherlock wasn't craving for more. Lara had become a sort of replacement for his cravings of cigarettes and drugs by becoming an addiction on its own. Sherlock turned his face to look at Lara, bangs clinging to his forehead as he was about to initiate another round of sexual intercourse until he actually took in Lara's facial expression. Worry and guilt can easily be read from the sheer look that was displayed on her. Covering her mouth, Lara struggled to utter the words that kept flashing through her mind at an alarming rate.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!_

"Sherlock, I'm getting married."

* * *

**Sorry that this was a short chapter but I really wanted to give you all a little somethin' something before my summer course became a little over bearing. **

**Thank you so much Fuchsia. Grasshopper** ** for my first review on this series. I was having a not so great day until I saw your wonderful message and I am so glad that you like Not an Easy Task! **


	3. The One with the Doctor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you love and recognize, no matter how much I want to hold Benedict Cumberbatch's hand.**

* * *

**The One with the Doctor**

How would I describe Sherlock's and Lara's relationship? I would say that they balance each other in a multitude of ways. Sherlock approaches situations in a logical sense while Lara's tendency of being hoyden can cause her to be guileless at times. Ying and yang, I suppose. It came to no surprise to me when Lara confessed to me about her feelings towards Sherlock since she is a very easy-to-read individual. I will admit that even though I had already suspected her infatuation, I still had hope that maybe I would have been able to court her at some point in the future. Maybe even get laid (don't tell her I said that). After a while, I did learn that my fascination towards the cheerful individual was nothing but admiration. Lara was simple and yet holds enough conviction that can captivate any man. Sherlock was lucky to capture her eyes and heart, and the bastard didn't notice until two weeks before he faked his own death. Prick move, I say. What made it worst was the way that I found out about their blooming relationship. One night, I was kept awake by the grunts and screeching of furniture thinking that it was Sherlock doing his peculiar experiments. No way in hell was I prepared to see Lara making breakfast with only one of Sherlock's shirts that ended just above her knees. I guess I wasn't far away from the truth about Sherlock conducting a new 'experiment' to pass the time.

There was one night that almost surprised me as much as seeing Lara's bare legs. After the ordeal with injuring Sherlock (and my hand), I was hoping that some sleep would sooth the migraine that I have developed Mary and I had to work the next morning. I should have known that sleep no longer mattered when Sherlock was involved; so I wasn't surprised to get a call from Lara about him. I answered the cordless phone away from Mary's sleeping form as to not disturb her, and with a groan and tiresome voice, I uttered a greeting. "H-hello?"

"It's me. Sorry to disturb you so late, but I need to talk to someone or otherwise I will go mad." Stressed coated every syllable that escaped her mouth and that's when I knew, that it was about an important matter. She wouldn't have called so late if it wasn't important, anyway. Unlike a certain someone we know. "So I take it that you saw Sherlock." Shifting to the opposite leg, I leaned on one of the wall with the fear of falling asleep if I were to ever sit down. "Saw him? I basically punched him in the face after giving me an asthma attack." I had to chuckle as I can picture the scenario as well as Sherlock's face when his got another bloody nose. "You weren't the only one to cause some damage to that face of his. But, I assume that you didn't call me just to tell me how strong your swing was." Hearing some shifting on the other end of the line, she released a heavy sigh before continuing.

"I…I got caught up with the moment, and I had sex with him. After, I told him about my engagement." That awoke me up entirely and I am pretty sure that my face resembled a fish out of water. Self-control was one of the very few attributes that both her and Sherlock share. To know that at a moment of passion between those two can throw common sense out the window was such a recherche thing. There was a pregnant pause where I just didn't know what to say and I was grateful for Lara to be the first one to break the silence. "For god's sake, John. Say something. Tell me that I was stupid and that it was a horrible mistake."

"You're stupid and that was a horrible mistake to make." I repeated and was answered with a chuckle in her voice. "Thanks a lot. I knew I could count on you." I can hear water pouring in the background and came to the conclusion that she was pouring herself a cup of tea. You can always tell when something was wrong with her when she would drink tea in the middle of the night. Like a cat, she lives off of beauty sleeps and it took a lot of emotional turmoil to prevent her from sleeping. "Can't really say that I blame you, Lara. Emotions can cause the mind to go into a blind phase and we do stupid stuff as a result. How did Sherlock take it when you told him?" At this point, I gave in to my desires and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs to sit down. There was no way I could have fallen asleep with this type of conversation. It was like one of those drama shows that Mary watches from time to time. "He didn't say much really. He just stated that it was only logical for someone who is grieving to find another person as a substitute to not feel isolated. Claims that since he's back, that I should, and I quote, 'the right course of action that you should take is to cancel your engagement.'."

"Not surprised he would say something like that."

"Neither do I, but that doesn't take away the fact that it is a complete arse statement. Shit, John. I just realized that it's four in the morning. Let's have tea tomorrow evening. I have plans with Joseph this afternoon."

"Sounds good but before you go, I need to know. Lara, are you going to…you know?"

Lara sighed and didn't say anything. She knew fully well what I was asking about and quite frankly, I would be lying to you if I didn't admit that the suspense was killing me. For as long as I've known Sherlock and Lara, I have come to believed that the cliché of opposites attract holds some truth, and the kinetic energy that those to possess for each other is something to witness. Granted, the energy was more active on Lara's part, but that doesn't mean that I have not witnessed the few occurrences that Sherlock let his emotions for the dove eye woman appear. I can specifically remember the night when Sherlock finally came to his senses on what type of relationship he craves with Lara. I just never thought it would take someone asking Lara out on a date that would make the detective open his eyes.

"Joseph doesn't deserve what I did. He's a wonderful man and I don't feel like I have to strive to become someone that I am not when I'm with him. I never felt like I had to justify my way of thinking like I have to constantly with Sherlock. I care about this man and my actions are going to break his heart. Regardless, I owe this man the truth and that is what I am going to give him. I am going to tell him tomorrow, and if he will still have me, then I have no plans to separate myself from him." There was a moment of silence as I process Lara's speech. At that moment, I became aware of how much Lara changed from that girl who was always in the shadow of an emotional blind man to a grown woman who is striving to break away from that security zone. While there is no denying that she still contains an emotion connection with my best friend, I admire her courage to move on. I know that I wouldn't be able to give up Mary, and having that urge to live without the person you care deeply for, takes a lot of courage and strength. That is another attribute that they both share: strength. Now, after everything that just happened, it broke my heart to know that Sherlock was now being the one denied by Lara, the girl who always sought out the highly functional sociopath. I only wished that she would find some sort of comfort and stability after all of this ordeal passes. As much as I desperately want my two best friends to be back together, my desire to have them both happy is above everything. So, I could only utter the words that I can manage to tell my beloved short friend.

"Good luck, Lara. I hope everything works out for the best."

* * *

**I had to rewrite this whole chapter four times because it was difficult for me to tie in chapter 2 to a specific part that I have already been working on. So this chapter was a necessity. My plan was to write this in Lara's point of view but I came to the conclusion that it was time for us to get familiar with the mind of John Watson and how he portrays the relationship. Not my favorite chapter up to date, but I must say that I am at least happy at how it turned out. Even though it ended up being shorter than I wanted it to be. So sorry for that! Please forgive me!**

**I want to thank Swirlypasta, CaptainWilliamsN7, and Fuchsia. Grasshopper for leaving reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate you all voicing your opinions and your reactions were exactly what I was going for! You all are awesome and you fill my heart with glee!**

**Also, I would like to apologize for not giving any of you warning about the sexual content that was in the last chapter. I wanted to give the impression that it was unplanned and unseen by both characters as well as for you lovely readers; but at least you know that sexual content will be placed in this series. If you desire a warning ahead of time, just leave me a PM and I will be happy to do so. :)**


End file.
